In general, the present invention relates to the field of communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the generation of a modulated radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) pulse waveform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,210 is directed toward an efficient generation of wideband pulse modulated signals from quadrature baseband signals. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,210 discloses an analog based apparatus for generating the wideband pulse modulated signals whereby a considerable in-band distortion can occur (i.e., there is a failure to achieve linear modulation). Thus, the current movement is toward digital based apparatuses having minimal any in-band distortion. Click modulation as known in the art is a method for generating wideband pulse modulated waves without distortion based upon an employment of an ideal filter. However, a drawback of prior art click modulation is a failure to implement an ideal filter which necessitates an employment of a complex filter in order to suppress distortion to acceptable levels (i.e., there is a failure to achieve linear modulation).
Thus, there is a need for an efficient and simple transmitter for generating RF pulse signals without the need for a complex filter.
One form of the present invention is a method comprising a reception of a complex baseband signal; and a generation of a pulse modulated signal in response to a reception of the complex baseband signal where the pulse modulated signal is a linear modulation of the complex baseband signal.
A second form of the present invention is a method comprising a reception of a complex baseband signal in analog form; a generation of a complex modulated signal in response to a reception of the complex baseband signal where the complex modulated signal is a function of the complex baseband signal; a generation of a first bandlimited exponential signal in response to a generation of the complex modulated signal where the first bandlimited exponential is a function of the complex modulated signal as computed with a first truncated series for an exponential; and a generation of a pulse modulated signal in response to a generation of the first bandlimited exponential signal where the pulse modulated signal is a function of the first bandlimited exponential signal.
A third form of the present invention is a method comprising a reception of a complex baseband signal in digital form; a generation of a first complex modulated signal in response to a reception of the complex baseband signal where the first complex modulated signal is a function of the complex baseband signal; a generation of a first coefficient vector in response to a generation of the complex baseband signal where the first coefficient vector is a function of the first complex modulated signal; and a generation of a pulse modulated signal in response to a generation of the first coefficient vector signal where the pulse modulated signal is a function of the first coefficient vector signal.
Additional forms of the present invention include devices for implementing the aforementioned methods.